wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat Scrub: Młodzi przeciw Starym
Rozdział I Młodzi przeciw Starym Dzisiejszy dzień przypominał setki poprzednich. Popołudniu palące słońce, rano i wieczorem przyjemny chłodny wietrzyk nieraz połączony z opadami deszczu. Było południe, kiedy trzy zbliżające się postacie zobaczyły na horyzoncie jakieś budynki oraz smugę dymu. Byli to zbieracze Pana prowadzący do niego znalezioną kobietę, która nawiasem mówiąc wyglądała okropnie. Na jej niebieskawym ubraniu widniała pokaźna warstwa brudu, co bardziej upodobniało ją do ropuchy, która dopiero co wygrzebała się z ziemi. A propos żab ostatnio zaczęły one strasznie doskwierać mieszkańcom. Zaczęły się wszędzie panoszyć, co przez zamieszkujących Miasto ludzi uznane zostało za zły znak. Nie było dnia, aby ktoś nie rozdeptał żaby, tak jakby nasze ropuchy starały się pokazać, że mają w głębokim poważaniu ludzi, że w końcu to one zdepczą człowieka. Choć ta myśl wydaje się niezwykle absurdalna to w Mieście zapanował wielki niepokój, gdyż wydawało się, że na miejsce jednego zdeptanego zwierzęcia przychodzą trzy kolejne. Przerażeni mieszkańcy czekali na reakcję Pana, na jego postanowienia dotyczące powstrzymania rosnącej coraz bardziej populacji tych płazów. W końcu się doczekali. Trzeba nadmienić, że jest rzeczą niezwykle rzadką, aby Pan opuścił swoją świątynię, dlatego też takie oto słowa przekazał swojemu ludowi poprzez sługusów: Poczynanie ku zmianie stanu recy zostały poczynone. Nie dziwota, więc, że adresaci nie mogli nic z tego zrozumieć. Pewnie nawet się nie domyślali, że recy to po prostu rzeczy, a, że Pan miał problemy z ortografią wyszło, jak widać powyżej. Mieszkańcy, chociaż nic z tego nie zrozumieli byli przekonani, że chodzi o wybicie tych okropnych żab. Istotnie o to właśnie chodziło, jednak Pan wcale nie spieszył się ze swoimi postanowieniami. Minęło już wiele dni od tego ogłoszenia, a skutków, jak nie było tak nie ma. Co ciekawe jego poddani wierzyli w to tak święcie, że dla nich populacja tych stworzeń rzeczywiście zmalała. Mało tego byli tak zadowoleni z niewidocznego działania, że postanowili to jakoś uczcić. W jak najlepszych zamiarach zorganizowali, więc huczną zabawę wraz z muzyką wytwarzaną przez glettry, na których grali trzej mężczyźni. Lecz, co się okazało Pan wcale nie był zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy, a wręcz przeciwnie był wściekły. Właśnie sobie smacznie spał, kiedy straszliwy jazgot przypominający muzykę gwałtownie go obudził, a musimy wiedzieć, że Pan ma wyjątkowo wyczulone zmysły. Słyszy zapewne lepiej od niejednego kota, więc spróbujmy sobie wyobrazić, jak biedaczek to przeżył. W ogromnej furii wybiegł z budynku zapominając nałożyć parę butów i krzyknął z całej siły – Jak śmiesz?! Wtedy balowicze mogli go jeszcze nie zauważyć i bawili się na dobre, ale teraz wszystko stanęło. Muzyka ucichła, ludzie stanęli bez ruchu, a w powietrzu czuć było przerażenie. Wystąpił jakiś z kapłanów i zaczął przepraszać cały czas się kłaniając. Dało to iście komiczny efekt, choć nikt się nie zaśmiał. - Ja chciałem spać, kiedy w mnie strasznie przebudziliście! - krzyknął wściekły – Co to ma być za frasa? Już ja wam pokaże! Zwrócił wzrok na jednego z robotników i zobaczył, że jego spodnie tuż przy kroczu mają jakąś plamę. Wskazał na niego palcem i rozkazał go zabić. Tak też się stało. Jeden z wojowników dzidą natychmiast przeszył nieszczęśnika, do którego Pan właśnie teraz zyskał szacunek. Wszystko przez jedną sentencję, którą otrzymał od swego Pra-Dziada: Miej szacunek do tych, co są odważni, a kiedy wiedzą, że umrą nawet nie mrugną. Te zdanie mówiąc prawdę wcale, a wcale mu się nie podobało, ponieważ było przydługie i, co najgorsze było zgniłe. Jednak przez wzgląd na Pra-Dziada i bankructwo cały czas niezależnie co się działo powtarzał je, aby czasem go nie zapomnieć. Nie mógł powierzyć zapamiętywania komu innemu, gdyż byłoby wielkim bankructwem ujawniać je komukolwiek. Oczywiście niosło to ze sobą także inne negatywne konsekwencje. Jeszcze kilka godzin po inkantacji tej sentencji czuł się zgniły. Te uczucie było okropne, ale był to jego obowiązek, a obowiązek to rzecz święta. Nasz Pan nie tylko ma problemy z ortografią, ale także samym posługiwaniem się językiem. To, co on rozumiał pod bankructwem dla nas oznacza nic innego, jak świętokradztwo. Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o zgniłość to w naszym języku oznacza ona złe samopoczucie. Niby wszystko pięknie, ale śmierć nigdy nie wygląda zbyt estetycznie. Nieszczęśnik począł charczeć, a z jego ust popłynęła krwawa ciecz. Po chwili, jak rażony padł na ziemię. Co gorsze jego usta zostały otwarte, a jego niewidzące już oczy skierowane były, jak się zdawało wprost na Pana. Pan czując na sobie wzrok trupa przejął się tak znacznie, że tylko wskazał na trupa, aby usunięto to ścierwo, jak nazwał martwego mężczyznę, i odwrócił się do niego tyłem. Jeszcze tylko wszystkim innym swoim gromkim głosem obwieścił, że mają natychmiast wracać do pracy i udał się z powrotem do swojego domu, aby w spokoju móc wreszcie zasnąć. Powrót był trudny, gdyż Pan z każdym krokiem musiał uważać, aby jeszcze bardziej nie uszkodzić sobie swoich pięknych stóp. Powrócił, więc do swojego szarego i małego, jednorodzinnego domku, który skrywał w sobie wiele historii z lepszych czasów. W środku zachowały się dodatkowo świadectwa dawnych dni takie, jak obraz wiszący na ścianie nad tronem, o którym zaraz napiszę, czy też fotografia jakiejś rodziny oprawiona w czarną ramkę z plastiku. Nie można także zapomnieć o meblach, szafkach i szafeczkach, które w większości odczuły już na sobie ząb czasu. Sam nazywał ten budynek Domem, a lud nazywał go Świątynią. Rozkazał Atenom umyć swoje nogi po czym rozparł się na swoim, jakże wygodnym krześle. Wprost aż chce się spać... - No już starczy z tym myciem – burknął. Bardzo cenił ten mebel, który został mu po przodkach, ale nie wiedział, że jest to jeden z tych antycznych tronów królewskich. Takich samych, jak za czasów, kiedy na świecie panowały dynastie królów i powszechnym był ustrój zwany monarchią. Ustrój, który był jednak łagodniejszy dla swoich wyznawców od tego, jaki od Wielkiego Kataklizmu panował tutaj. O tym wszystkim nie wiedział, bo niby skąd? Nie zachowała się również żadna wzmianka o tym, że tron ten został skradziony przez jego Pra-pra-pra-Dziadów tuż po Wielkim Kataklizmie z muzeum, którego widmowy budynek szpecił teraz leśny krajobraz dzień drogi stąd. Tego wszystkiego nie wiedział i opierając się na kolejnej znanej mu sentencji na pewno tego nie żałował. Sentencja ta brzmiała następująco: niewiedza jest złotem. Chociaż przekazał mu ją kiedyś, jakiś nieznajomy, który zatrzymał się w Mieście to jemu podobała się ona o wiele bardziej niż ta, którą usłyszał od swojego przodka. Nie zniechęcało go nawet to, że nie wiedział co to jest: złoto, gdyż rozdźwięk i wydźwięk oraz małość napawały go szaleńczym wręcz uwielbieniem do trzech tylko słów ułożonych w odpowiedniej kolejności. Wątpię czy się pomylę, jeśli uznam, że wielbił je bardziej od swojego ludu, co przecież jest nie na miejscu w jego funkcji. Chociaż biedny i, jakże cierpliwy Aluch tłumaczył mu wolno, a zarazem dokładnie co to jest złoto to on nic, a nic z lekcji nie wyniósł. Aluch nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy Pan oznajmił mu, że oto od dziś sentencja ta zostanie wpisana, jako kolejny punkt do dikalogu. Przekonywał go, że to nie ma sensu, że to nie pasuję, ale Pan się uparł i w rezultacie istotnie taki zapis w dikalogu Miasta się pojawił. A dikalog drogi czytelniku to nic innego, jak dekalog, a więc zbiór praw i obowiązków każdego z mieszkańców Miasta wyłączając oczywiście Pana. Właśnie w tej chwili jego tok myśli naprowadził go na wspomnienia związane z osobą Alucha, który przecież nie był prawowitym mieszkańcem Miasta, a wyrzutkiem jakiegoś odległego społeczeństwa. O tym, że Aluch to naprawdę zbieg, Pan również nie wiedział. Znał tylko bajeczkę opowiedzianą mu przez Alucha, że jakoby obudził się przed murami Miasta i przybył tu, gdzie poprowadziło go jego przeznaczenie. Aluch okazał się bardzo, ale to bardzo przydatnym poddanym, który stał się człowiekiem od wszystkiego. To właśnie ta cierpliwa postać raz za razem nie zważając na porażki odkrywała przed swym Panem kolejne elementy świata. Pan jednak był bardzo marnym uczniem, który nawet mając takiego świetnego nauczyciela nie poczynił prawie żadnych postępów w nauce. Po tragicznym dla Alucha incydencie związanym z pomysłem zmiany nazwy Miasta Pan zauważył w nim także zaufanego doradcę. W niedługim czasie Aluch zyskał, więc ogromny wpływ na decyzję Pana, jednak to mu nie wystarczyło... Właśnie teraz przypomniał sobie dosyć dokładnie dzień, w którym Aluch przybiegł zdyszany ze swoim nowym, świetnym pomysłem. Pomysłem, aby zmienić nazwę Miasta. Pamiętał, że Aluch był wtedy strasznie podekscytowany. Nie mógł wręcz ustać na miejscu, tylko chodził w tę i z powrotem, jednocześnie przekazując swoją śmiałą teorię. Pana to tak bardzo zirytowało, że kazał mu wszystko tak powtórzyć od początku, aby stał w jednym miejscu. Jednak nawet po takich poleceniach widać było małe mimowolne ruchy nóg. Co, jak co, ale Pan, jak już wspomniałem ma świetną percepcję, więc nawet najmniejsze szczególiki nie uszły jego uwadze. Wszystko to wyglądało dla Pana, jak kiwanie się osoby szalonej, osoby obłąkanej. Nie mógł przez to skoncentrować się na słowach Alucha, ale zrozumiał wystarczająco, żeby poczuć do niego pogardę i ogromne oburzenie. Nie był pewien, czy wszystko zrozumiał, ale samo to, że chciał nadać nazwę Miastu był bankructwem. Pogwałcał wiele poprzednich zapisów tradycyjnych, co musiało być surowo ukarane. Dla kogoś takiego nie istnieje coś takiego, jak litość – pomyślał i wydał osąd łagodząc go, jednak nieco, aby nie doprowadzić do śmierci, bo, jak mówił jeden z zapisów tradycyjnych: Nikogo nie można skazywać na śmierć choćby zrobił najgorszą rzecz na świecie. Cóż myślę, że taki zapis zmusza nas do głębokiego zastanowienia, jednak według mnie jest on słuszny. Idąc za tą i innymi zapisami tradycyjnymi wydał następujący wyrok: Zaczął oczywiście od swojego sławnego już – Jak śmiesz?!, aby potem pouczyć skazanego – Miasto te nazywa się miastem i bankructwem byłoby sądzić inaczej! Dodatkowo pogwałciłeś liczne zapisy tradycyjne! - po czym przeszedł do wydania wyroku – Przesiedzisz Cztery całe dni, a piętego wyjdziesz... Skazuje cię, więc na cztery dni siedzenia w Dziurze W Ziemi! Poznaj moją łaskę! A teraz... straże! Wbiegło dwóch półnagich wojowników dzierżących włócznie zakończone ostrymi grotami, w których odbijało się światło słoneczne. - Zabrać go do Dziury W Ziemi! Bo popełnił ban... - od tego krzyczenia, bo tak nakazywał jeden z zapisów tradycyjnych, złapał chrypkę – bankruct-wo. Aluch posłusznie dał się zaprowadzić przez strażników do Dziury W Ziemi, co w oczach Pana dodawało mu wielkiego szacunku. Wcześniejsza pogarda do tego człowieka zniknęła, więc tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a przyczyną tego była kolejna sentencja, którą przedstawiłem już wcześniej, a mianowicie: Miej szacunek do tych, co są odważni, a kiedy wiedzą, że umrą nawet nie mrugną. Już od samego myślenia o tej sentencji zrobiło się mu zgnile, ale zauważył, że nie tylko warto ją cenić ze względu na jej przeszłość, ale też ilość użyć. Cały ten skomplikowany, lub też nie, tok rozmyśleń został brutalnie przerwany stukotem sześciorga butów, co z kolei oznaczało... - zaczął liczyć na palcach - ... trzy osoby. Dzięki swojemu słuchowi słyszał je już wtedy, kiedy nieznajomi wkroczyli do jego domu. Usłyszałby jeszcze wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że piach, który w większości występował w Mieście, jako podłoże skutecznie tłumił odgłosy kroków. Policzył ponownie na palcach, aby upewnić się, że dobrze policzył. Kiedy kończył firana gwałtownie się rozsunęła i wkroczyli trzej nieznajomi w asyście dwóch jego strażników, co ucieszyło go wielce, gdyż potwierdziły się jego obliczenia. W takich chwilach aż chce się żyć – pomyślał – nawet liczenie mi dobrze idzie. Zmierzył nowo przybyłych uważnym wzrokiem. Najbardziej z przodu stała brudna, aczkolwiek niczego sobie kobieta. Po jej nieobecnym wzroku widać było, że jego zbieracze dopełnili swojego obowiązku, a więc podali jej ogłupiający specyfik. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale Aluch nazywał go: narkotykiem. Według niego oddziaływał on na układ nerwowy i mieszał w nim tak znacznie, że człowiek stawał się bezbronną kukłą. Efekt ten utrzymywał się zazwyczaj do dnia włącznie, choć Pan pamiętał przypadek, kiedy mężczyzna, który go dostał zmarł w drodze. Tamtejsi zbieracze tłumaczyli to zabójczym wpływem środka, co zresztą Aluch potwierdził mówiąc, że nie zawsze na każdy organizm narkotyk oddziałuje tak samo. Zresztą nikt nie był w stanie okłamać Pana, a już na pewno nie marni zbieracze, którzy nie zasługują nawet, aby ich rangę pisać dużą literą. Obok niej stali oczywiście zbieracze, a obok „zbieraczków” strażnicy. - Mamy Panie... ekhm... - odezwał się ten mniejszy z nich - Jak śmiesz?! - zastanowił się po czym dodał – Mi przerywać! - głupio brzmiało, więc powtórzył – Jak śmiesz Mi przerywać?! Rozmówca widocznie zbladł i cofnął się o krok cały czas przy tym kłaniając się. Wyglądał, jak jeden z tych zabawkowych robotów, który cały czas powtarza jedną czynność dopóki oczywiście nie skończą się mu baterię. Pan natomiast nie wpadł na takie porównanie, nie wpadł w ogóle na żadne porównanie, a jedynie poczuł do niego ogromną pogardę. - Mów jaśniej, albo zginiesz... ty... - począł szukać w głowie jakiegoś dobrego przezwiska - ... ty karle! - wypalił wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Karzeł, jak nazywał go Pan cofnął się o kolejny krok, jednak to nie były kroki. To były kroczki, więc jeszcze długa droga dzieliła go od wyjścia. Pan począł się rozkoszować jego strachem. Zauważył, że karzeł zaczął cały dygotać, jakby w pomieszczeniu było zimno, a wcale tak nie było. Zajęty karłem zapomniał o drugim łowcy oraz dziewczynie, którą przywlekli. - Wybacz Panie za moje towarzysza – odezwał się znacznie pewniej ten drugi. Jak dla Pana jego głos brzmiał zbyt pewnie, a do tego wszystkiego ten wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna raczył się do niego uśmiechnąć. Cóż za bankructwo! – krzyczał mu głos w głowie – Cóż za zniewaga! - Jak śmiesz?! - zaczął nie zawracając sobie tym razem głowy żadnym wzbogacaniem. Jego grzmiący głos wypełnił na chwilę prostokątne pomieszczenie, którego podłoga wyłożona była specjalnymi kamieniami, jak tłumaczył mu Aluch, o których wiedza już dawno zaginęła w mrokach historii. Wysoki mężczyzna chyba zrozumiał swój błąd, gdyż przestał się uśmiechać, a w dodatku zniżył ton swojego głosu. Panu wrócił humor i aż chciało mu się żyć... - Przynieśliśmy Ci O Wielki Panie – Pan się uśmiechnął, ale, jak dla niego odrobinę jednak przesadził – kobietę, aby zaspakajała twoje wszelkie potrzeby. - kontynuował – Aby stała się twoją Ateną O Wielki Panie. Nadal nie wszystko mu się podobało, ponieważ w całym tym zdaniu wyczuwał wyraźną zgniłość. W dodatku za dużo z niego nie zrozumiał. - Co?! - ryknął – Gadaj wyraźniej! Ekhmm no tak – Pan znów się ucieszył, gdyż najwyraźniej zniszczył jego całą ostrożnie przygotowywaną strategię wypowiedzi – cóż... no więc ta kobieta – westchnął. Nadludzkie uszy Pana natychmiast wychwyciły dźwięk westchnienia i z równą szybkością przekazały wiadomość dalej – do mózgu. - Co tam wzdychasz... - Pan znów począł szukać jakiegoś przezwiska, kiedy to brutalnie mu przerwano. - No więc przynieśliśmy ci... Mężczyzna nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ wyraźnie oburzony Pan gwałtownie mu przerwał. Teraz był naprawdę wściekły. Nie dość, że go nachodzą bez zapowiedzi, wzdychają, uśmiechają się to jeszcze mu przerywają. Tego już za dużo! - Zabrać ich do Dziury W Ziemi za Bankructwo – krzyknął – Mają tam siedzieć równe pięć dni – nie to za mało – pomyślał – trzeba coś jeszcze dołożyć – A po wyjściu mają zostać przegonieni z Miasta, jak najdalej! Zrozumiano?! - Tak jest Panie – odezwali się jednocześnie i poczęli szarpać dwóch mężczyzn i kobietę. Cała trójka się stawiała, a ten wysoki – najgorszy nawet coś do niego krzyczał. Pan tylko zakrył swoje wrażliwe uszy, aby ochronić się przed wrzaskiem i czekał aż cała ta zgraja opuści jego Dom. Gdyby wiedział, że tak się zachowają jeszcze coś by im dołożył. Nie miał dla nich nawet najmniejszego szacunku, więc według jego rozumowania nie zasługiwali na litość. Kiedy wreszcie opuścili pomieszczenie, a on skłonił swoje oczy do zamknięcia zasnął głębokim snem. Śnił o... * * * ... tym, jak w blasku słońca, które wręcz praży mu skórę wchodzi z Aluchem do jakiegoś dziwnego podziemnego budynku. Coś mu mówiło, że to właśnie jest schron. Przed nim rozpościerają się dziwne drzwi obok, których umiejscowiona jest dosyć mała tabliczka z ciągiem jakiś znaków. Coś mu mówiło, że to właśnie są cyfry. Aluch wyprzedził go i podszedł do tabliczki. Zaczął coś przy niej robić i nagle on zaczął spadać w dół. Spadał i spadał i spadał aż w końcu upadł z hukiem na coś twardego. Poczuł, że jego czaszka stała się otwarta i coraz szybciej wylatywały z niej myśli. Coraz mniej wiedział, ale nie padł, ani nic takiego. Wręcz przeciwnie wstał, ale czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Bolały go kości i na niczym nie mógł się skupić, co też jest zrozumiałe ze względu na jego dość skomplikowaną sytuację. Co jakąś myśl stworzył to ta uciekała zostawiając mu tylko ślad swojej obecności. Coś tak dziwnego zdarza się tylko w snach... Wołał po stokroć razy Alucha, choć nawet nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę woła, ponieważ wszelkie myśli po prostu nie trzymały się jego głowy, co bardziej naukowo wyjaśnione jest powyżej. Nikt się nie odzywał, choć może się odzywał, ale on o tym nie wiedział... Dziwna sprawa stał i w ogóle, ale nie myślał. Nagle zszokowany poczuł ogromny ból po czym połączył się z powietrzem i... * * * ... ocknął się tak nagle, jak zapadł w sen. Cały zlany był potem, a jego chaotyczne myśli zaczęły mu wypełniać głowę. Wierzył w potęgę snów i ten uznał, jako ostatnie ostrzeżenie przed schronami. O tych podziemnych budynkach rozsianych po całym świecie. Aluch często mu o nich opowiadał. Mówił, że kryją się tam wielkie skarby – nieraz nazywał je niezmierzonym bogactwem. Wspominał także wyraźnie podekscytowany na samą myśl, że znajduje się tam dużo broni palnej. Broń palna to, jak tłumaczył mu Aluch coś, co zabija samym dźwiękiem. Winny jestem wyjaśnień. Ludzi możemy podzielić na trzy różniące się wielkością grupy. Największa grupa składa się z ludzi, którzy na oczy nie widzieli broni, ani nie widzieli jej użycia. Druga mniejsza grupa, która zawiera również Alucha składa się z ludzi, którzy widzieli skutek wykorzystania takiej broni. Słyszeli oni huk, po czym widzieli, jak ofiara padała nieraz cała we krwi. Dla nich było to, więc zabijanie dźwiękiem. Trzecia grupa, której członkowie to zaledwie margines wszystkich ludzi wiedzą co to broń palna oraz wiedzą, jak z niej korzystać. Pan o tym wszystkim nie wiedział i uważał, że jest to wierutna bzdura. Według niego istnieje tylko broń, a nie ma broni palnej, gdyż taka broń, według jego wiedzy o świecie nie ma prawa istnieć, a co dopiero działać. Przez następne kilka godzin nie mógł się na niczym skoncentrować. Był przerażony, gdyż dokładnie jak we śnie myśli uciekały z jego głowy. Sen staje się prawdą – pomyślał zlękniony – sen staje się prawdą... Myśląc tylko o tym ciągle przywoływał obrazy z tego okropnego snu. Najgorszy był ostatni, choć to wcale nie był obraz, a uczucie ogromnego bólu. My ból ten spokojnie moglibyśmy porównać do cierpienia nieszczęśnika, który za czasów średniowiecza poddawany był torturom dla przykładu na diabelskim kole. Pan był tym bardziej przerażony, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze żadnego ze snów tak doskonale nie pamiętał. Był w stanie odtworzyć nawet najmniejszy szczególik i był tym faktem załamany. Doszedł nawet do wniosków, kiedy już trochę się uspokoił, że zaczyna tracić zmysły, a to było niemożliwe. Jak on Pan mógł tracić zmysły, które zostały mu nadane przez przodków? Jak on z nadnaturalnym słuchem mógłby stracić słuch? Te i inne pytania nie dawały mu spokoju i przy okazji prowadziły do głębokich, jak dla niego refleksji. Bo, jeśli przodkowie chcą mi odebrać dar – myślał – to znaczy, że musiałem im coś zrobić... nie, nie musiałem zbankrutować... tylko co, co ja zrobiłem? Nic – odpowiedział sobie w myślach – nigdy nikogo nie omijałem... czciłem wszystkich... nic nie zrobiłem... - aż w końcu wpadł na szaloną myśl – czyżbym się, więc im znudził? - Znudziłem się wam?! - krzyknął do góry – Odpowiedzcie! Znudziłem się wam?! W końcu uczucia przeważyły i zaczął płakać. Niezwykły widok, którego na szczęście dla niego nikt nie widział, ani nie słyszał. Płacz był pozbawiony głosu. Był taki pusty, a zarazem przejmujący. Niezwykły. Starał się opanować i choć trochę mu się to udało. Przestał płakać, ale w środku czuł ogromny niepokój pomieszany z okropną pustką. Co gorsza czas płynął, a on nie był w stanie powtarzać sentencji swojego Pra-Dziada, aby czasem jej nie zapomnieć. Przez to wszystko wpadł w szał i zaczął wołać raz po raz Alucha. Wyglądało to, jakby małe dziecko chciało swoją zabawkę cały czas krzycząc: Ja chce misia!! Ja chce... Po nieznośnie długiej chwili wolno stąpając po posadzce stanął przed nim Aluch. Pan dostrzegł, że nie słyszał żadnych kroków, a więc, co najgorsze odebrano mu jego wielki dar. Stał się nikim... - Co cię martwi, o Panie? - zaczął, gdyż nie było siły, aby nie zobaczył żałosnego stanu swojego Pana. - Jak śmiesz? - zaczął już nie głośno, jak kiedyś, a cicho, jak nigdy. W dodatku wcale nie chciał tak powiedzieć. Tylko, że już przez to wszystko pomylił zdania. - Tak, tak... dziwnie się czuję. - poprawił się. - Nie rozumiem Panie... - Czego nie rozumiesz? - nie miał siły, aby krzyknąć – po śnie... cały czas widzę tamte obrazy i nie mogę zasnąć – wychrypiał. - Hmmm... pomyślmy – powiedział zamyślony. - Byle szybko, bo ja chcę spać, ja... - wychrypiał ponownie. - Może... zielony napój... Tak! Tak! On sprawia, że o niczym się nie myśli – oznajmił podekscytowany. - Aha... dobrze... i wtedy... będę... mógł zasnąć? - miał coraz większe problemy z mówieniem. - O tak z pewnością. Pan niczego nie był już pewien, ale przez chwilę widział uśmieszek na twarzy Alucha. Czuł się beznadziejnie, jak nigdy dotąd, więc, jak myślał, to musiało być nic innego, jak przewidzenie. Zignorował, więc ten fakt. - Kiedy... dostanę... ten... no... - Napój, Panie. Napój. - Ahh... tak... a więc... kiedy? - Za chwilę, Panie... za chwilę. I znów ten uśmieszek. Tym razem swojego własnego przeczucia posłuchał i postanowił to na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić. Znał pasującą do tej sytuacji sentencję, ale za nic nie mógł sobie jej przypomnieć. Pierwszy raz mu się zdarzyło zapomnieć coś, tak ważnego i czuł się bardzo zgniły. Tak zgniły, jak się jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie czuł... - Czyżbyć... się... uśmiechał... Aluchu? - Nie, nie. To bardzo wątpliwe Panie. Wręcz nie możliwe. Nie zdołał wyczuć w jego głosie ani jednej nuty falsetu, co oznaczało, że nie może kłamać. - Dobrze... więc idź... szybko... - Oczywiście Panie. Potem dało się słyszeć oddalające się po woli kroki i szelest odsuwanej firanki. A obrazy nadal powracały, nadal go nękały... Pan nie mógł się doczekać swojego napoju. Po upływie niemiłosiernie długich dla niego pięciu minut usłyszał ponownie szelest odsuwanej firanki, a także ujrzał swojego wybawiciela z zielonym napojem w ręce. Pochłonięty pragnieniem napoju nie zauważył nawet, że usłyszał kroki tak późno. Nagle, jednak do jego głowy wkradła się katastrofalna myśl. Myśl o tym, że Aluch może upuścić napój, może się potknąć i Pan straci swoją szansę. Będzie tak cierpiał do końca swoich dni... Nic takiego na szczęście się nie zdarzyło i, kiedy Aluch zbliżył się do niego z czarą napoju odetchnął i wziął ostrożnie, aby czasem nie upuścić i nie wylać. Przechylił czarę i zaczął łapczywie pochłaniać jej zawartość. Napój miał straszliwie zgniły smak, ale Pan nie przestawał go pić. Właśnie w tej chwili zrobiłby zapewne wszystko, aby pójść spać. Istotnie tak właśnie się stało, jednak popadł w sen wieczysty. Po chwili ostało się po nim tylko jego martwe ciało, które potem strażnicy dźwigając wynosili gdzieś na zewnątrz. Tak też skończyła się epoka panowania Pana, a wraz z jego śmiercią zaczęła się epoka zmian dla Miasta. Zmian, które nieboszczyk nazwałby bankructwem. Kategoria:Artur Roszczyk Kategoria:Opowiadania